L'autre femme
by Dawn2009
Summary: Je le déteste parce qu’il m’aime contre son gré à cause d’une stupide illusion qui l’a piégé pour lui faire croire qu’il m’aimait.


_Note : _

_Cette histoire est en quelque sorte un cadeau d'anniversaire. _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez de le lire autant que j'ai mis à l'écrire._

_C'est un seul et unique récit. Je ne prévois aucune suite._

__________________________________________________________________________________

Renesmee/ Nessie PDV

« …soulevant le rideau des ombres… » Je reprenais sans cesse le poème de Lebesgue, dont les premier vers me semblaient, oh combien appropriés.

Ensuite je me mis à les traduire en russe, en sanscrit, en latin, bref dans toutes les langues que parlait l'auteur. Tout cela pour qu'il ne lise pas dans mes pensées. Je continuai ma litanie jusqu'à ce que père abandonne et décide d'accepter l'offre d'oncle Emmett de se joindre à tante Rosalie et à lui-même pour aller chasser cette nuit-là.

Quand lui et mère furent partis. Je sortis de la maison. Même dehors, j'étouffais !

Je pris le bracelet de fiançailles que Jacob m'avait donné et le jeta le plus loin possible. Elle en avait un aussi !

Je serrai les dents et luttai contre les larmes. Mais les sanglots restaient coincés dans ma gorge, accentuant ma sensation d'étouffement. Pour la première fois je me mis à détester ce que j'étais. Ou plutôt, ce que je n'étais pas. Est-ce pour cela qu'il disait m'aimer ? Parce que je la lui rappelais ?

Je me mis à courir et me retrouvai bien trop tôt dans leur clairière. J'eus envie d'hurler. Je me laissai tomber par terre et enfuis ma tête dans l'herbe, cherchant par tous les moyens d'expulser la souffrance de mon corps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ou quelques heures, je me sentis me calmer.

« Nessie tu veux qu'on en parle ? » Je me retournai. Il faisait très sombre mais je voyais parfaitement oncle Jasper assis, jambes croisées, à côté de moi. C'était donc lui la raison de cet apaisement.

« Je ne veux pas que tu utilise tes pouvoirs sur moi ! J'ai mal et je veux ressentir la douleur ! »

« Mon pouvoir n'effacera jamais ta peine, mais elle te permettra de mieux la gérer…Je suis là pour toi Nessie. On sera toujours tous là pour toi ! » Me rappela t'il. Mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre.

« Je les déteste ! » Aboyai-je.

« Non, tu es juste bouleversée » me dit-il doucement, il se pencha me souleva et m'enlaça par la taille avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

« Si ! Je le déteste parce qu'il m'aime contre son gré à cause d'une stupide illusion qui l'a piégé pour lui faire croire qu'il m'aimait. Je la déteste parce qu'il l'a aimée et qu'elle l'aimait en retour ; Je déteste père parce qu'il accepte cette situation, et je vous déteste parce que vous ne m'avez rien dit ! » Je crachai les paroles, lui dévoilant les pensées qui depuis la révélation de Léah m'empoisonnaient.

« Chuut…» il me berça et lentement je me sentis glisser dans le sommeil, j'essayai de lutter.

« Je ne veux pas dormir… »

Quand je me réveillai, je constatai que j'étais dans ma chambre chez papy et mamy. Tant mieux, je ne voulais pas les voir.

Je me levai et me rendis dans la salle de bain. Je m'examinai avec attention dans le miroir. J'avais les cheveux de même couleur étrange brun-auburn de père. Je me penchai un peu plus ; mais j'avais ses yeux, grands, couleur chocolat. J'étais à la même maturité physique qu'elle lorsqu'il en était tombé amoureux ; dix sept ans. Est-ce qu'il la voyait en moi ?

Je pris le premier objet que je trouvai et le lança contre le miroir qui se craquela sous l'impact.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et mamy entra, dans son beau visage en forme de cœur ses yeux étaient remplis de doute et de tristesse. Je me jetai dans ses bras et commençai à sangloter.

« Ton papy et moi nous voulions savoir si tu avais envie de quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Je veux aller à Seattle ! » Elle s'écarta, posa la main sous mon menton pour me soulever le visage. Elle m'examina attentivement puis soupira.

« Je vais demander à Alice… »

« Le temps est couvert aujourd'hui, vous pouvez vous y rendre sans crainte ! » chanta ma tante qui glissa sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain et me lança un faible sourire. Rien de tel qu'une maison remplie de vampires à l'ouïe surdéveloppée !

Papy avait son bras autour de mon épaule et de l'autre côté mamy me tenait la main. J'étais soulagée, presque détendue. On déambula sans réellement parler, nous mélangeant à la foule des badauds. Je me sentais presque normale ; si ce n'était la brûlure dans ma gorge lorsqu'un humain à l'odeur plus appétissante qu'un autre se rapprochait un peu trop prêt.

Ils avaient respecté mon désir de faire les petits commerces et les plus grands magasins. J'avais cédé et m'étais achetée plusieurs livres et cd de musique, une nouvelle paire de jeans sachant très bien que tante Alice n'allait pas l'aimer et une robe rouge sexy et courte que mes parents allaient détester et qui amena papy à soulever un sourcil, mais mamy secoua la tête et il garda ses réflexions pour lui. Papy acheta un tableau et mamy une petite coiffeuse surmontée d'un miroir dont je me demandais l'utilité.

Il faisait maintenant presque nuit. Je ne voulais pas rentrer.

« On peux aller dans un restaurant maintenant ? » Papy et mamy me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu veux manger de la nourriture humaine ! » s'exclama papy. Mamy posa sa main sur son bras comme pour le calmer.

« Bien sur, chérie, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? »

J'hésitai un moment. C'est vrai que j'aurais préféré du sang, mais ils n'en servent pas. Du moins, ils le servaient, mais uniquement cuit et mélangé à d'autres ingrédients et des tranches de pommes crues… Je grimaçai à cette image.

Je me retrouvai devant un restaurant italien. « Ici ! »

La salle était presque vide. On s'installa près de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la rue. Mamy s'installa à côté de moi et papy se mit en face.

Je commandai le carpaccio avec des frites et un coca. Mes grands-parents se contentèrent de décliner poliment l'offre de la serveuse.

Je me tournai ensuite vers la rue pour regarder les passants. Un couple attira mon attention, ils étaient tellement absorbés l'un par l'autre qu'ils s'étalèrent par terre en rentrant dans une des jardinières à l'entrée du restaurant, ils éclatèrent de rire. Cette scène me rappela cette même expérience que lui et moi avions partagée sauf que la jardinière avait explosé sous nos corps.

Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux

« Il t'aime tu sais ! » m'assura mamy en posa une main rassurante sur la mienne.

« Non ! »

« Non, tu ne sais pas ou non il ne t'aime pas ? » m'interrogea papy toujours pragmatique.

« Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas. Leah m'a tout expliqué lorsqu'elle m'a appris qu'elle était la petite amie de Paul et comment il avait été ensorcelé par Emilie. Paul l'aime toujours mais ce…cette malédiction l'oblige à rester avec Emilie. »

« Tu te trompe, Jacob… » Commença mamy

« Je ne veux plus entendre son nom jamais ! » criai-je faisant tourner la tête des autres clients.

« Il t'a aimé dès qu'il a posé le regard sur toi ! Je peux te l'assurer ». Insista-t-il.

« Non, vous vous trompez, il ne m'aime pas. Dès qu'il a appris mon existence, il a voulu me tuer. Tout ça parce que j'étais la cause principale de la mort de son amour et puis il m'a vue et la malédiction a fait le reste…Il ne m'aime pas. Et elle !... » Ma voix se craqua, parce que depuis la révélation de Léah je me demandais si grâce à cette imprégnation, je n'étais pas un outil pour lui permettre de garder Jacob dans notre vie. « …Même en portant l'enfant de père, elle ne pouvait se passer de lui ! »

« On avait peur, ma chérie. On ne savait pas ce que tu étais, Jac…Il n'était pas le seul à penser ainsi. Même moi…Aucun d'entre nous… » Plaida papy.

Mamy leva la main pour l'arrêter.

« Il y une et une seule personne qui s'est battue envers et contre tout pour que tu viennes au monde Nessie. Elle, une faible humaine, s'est battue contre des vampires et des loups-garous…Non, plus que ça ! Elle s'est battue contre l'homme qu'elle aimait et son propre corps pour que tu naisses. Elle savait pertinemment qu'en faisant cela elle se condamnait et sais-tu la raison pour laquelle ta mère a fait cela ? Parce que dès qu'elle a su qu'elle était enceinte, elle t'a aimée…Tu peux avoir des questions sur l'imprégnation,…Nous en avons tous…Mais, ne doute jamais, jamais de son amour ! »

La serveuse amena mon plat que je touchai à peine, perdue dans les réflexions où m'avaient plongés les paroles de mamy. D'ailleurs jusqu'à ce que l'on rentre, je ne dis pratiquement plus rien.

Toute la famille nous attendait dans le salon. Père semblait retenir mère par la taille et je me remis à réciter le poème. Je pris mes affaires et sans rien dire me dirigeai vers ma chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je l'entendis derrière la porte et su que je ne pourrais échapper à cette confrontation.

« Entre père ! »

Il me rejoignit et s'installa en tailleur sur le lit en face de moi.

« Parle-moi… » Me dit-il simplement.

J'hésitai. Puis me lançai. « Comment…Il l'aime…Pourquoi… » Il lu dans mon esprit ce que je n'osais pas dire tout haut. Comment acceptait-il qu'il soit si proche alors qu'il n'était pas en mesure de savoir si elle l'aimait toujours ou pas.

« Elle a fait son choix. Elle nous aimait tous les deux mais elle a accepté de m'épouser ce fut l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Le deuxième fut ta naissance.»

Bien que touchée, j'insistai. « Mais elle l'aimait ! »

« J'ai eu tes doutes ma chérie. Je lui ai directement posé la question. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait envisager la vie sans moi et je l'ai crue et je la crois toujours. Même si cela n'avais pas été le cas mais qu'elle m'aurait fait l'honneur d'accepter de partager ma vie, je l'aurais aimée assez pour deux. Et, je ne sais par quel miracle, elle m'aime ! Et elle t'aime plus que sa propre vie et aime Jacob suffisamment pour accepter qu'il fasse parti de _**ta**_vie ! »

« Il ne m'aime pas ! » couinai-je avant de m'écrouler. Père s'affola et me souleva pour me serrer contre lui et commença à chanter ma berceuse. Je mouillai sa chemise pendant plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir me reprendre.

Constatant que la crise était passée, il me prit le visage dans ses mains et regarda droit dans les yeux. « Sache que s'il avait osé avoir, pendant même une fraction de seconde, des pensées inappropriées vis-à-vis de ma femme ou de toi, je l'aurais massacré de mes propres mains. » Il m'embrassa les cheveux. « Chérie j'aimerais te dire combien il t'aime, mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. C'est à lui de te le montrer… » Il sembla prendre la pleine mesure de ce qu'il venait de dire et rajouta rapidement « Et, j'espère le plus tard possible ! » Je souris malgré moi à travers mes larmes. « Mais accepte de leur parler, d'accord ? »

« Je ne suis pas encore prêtre…Je ne veux pas lui parler !...Père je peux rester ici, je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison ? » Je vis qu'il était blessé par mon souhait, mais il me sourit avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

« Prend le temps que tu voudras. » Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir.

Il me fallut une bonne semaine pour avoir le courage de sortir. Pendant cette semaine, je lus et j'écoutai de la musique.

Je sais que Jacob venait chaque jour et demandait à me parler, mais j'avais signifié à la famille qu'il me laisse tranquille. Aussi, Oncle Emmett et Tante Rosalie se faisaient une joie de l'éconduire. Oncle Jasper devait systématiquement intervenir pour les calmer.

Finalement ce fut un de mes besoins primaires qui m'obligea à sortir de ma chambre.

La première personne que je vis en atteignant le bas de l'escalier fut mère. Tous les autres membres de la famille étaient figés dans l'attente de me voir. Leur visage allait de la peine au soulagement. Mère me fit un faible sourire mais je n'arrivais pas à lui retourner.

« Je vais chasser ! »

« Je t'accompagne ! » Je crois qu'à peu près toute la pièce lança cette phrase, sauf ma mère qui me détailla de la tête au pied comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne me manquait rien. Puis tante Alice s'approcha et me regardant droit dans les yeux proposa « Bella si tu allais avec Nessie ». Ce n'était pas une proposition, mais un ordre qu'aucun membre de la famille, connaissant le caractère obstiné de ma tante, n'oserait jamais contredire.

Pour moi peu importe la vision qu'elle avait eu, je ne voulais pas parler à cette femme. Elle, ma propre mère, elle avait embrassé l'homme que j'aime…ais !

Je vis du coin de l'œil une ombre passer sur le visage de père, mais celle-ci disparut dès qu'il me vit le regarder. Je lui fis une grimace et il haussa les épaules.

Je sortis sans me retourner sachant qu'elle allait me suivre.

Je m'en désintéressai et bientôt seul la soif m'importa. Je sentis le cerf vers l'amont de la rivière. Et me mis à courir. Le vent étant en ma défaveur, je compensais par ma vitesse. Il accéléra, j'augmentai ma vitesse. Finalement je me pris au jeu. Et je ralentis pour lui permettre de me distancer. Jugeant la distance suffisamment compétitive, je m'élançai à vive allure. Il n'était plus qu'à cinq mètres. Trois, je salivais d'avance. Deux. Encore un mètre et d'un bond je serais à son cou. Je pris mon élan.

A ce moment trois choses ce produisirent en même temps.

Ma mère hurla « Nessie ! », le cerf changea de direction et ma tête rencontra un corps très dur. Je fus projetée contre un arbre qui se fendit en deux et je restai par terre abasourdie. Un hurlement de loup se fit entendre. « Jacob, si jamais…Je te tue de mes propres mains ! Compris ! »

Ma mère fut bientôt là. Je la vis me palper de partout et tentai de la repousser.

« Mon bébé tu as mal ? Parle-moi ! Ness, chérie, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Me criait-elle paniquée.

« Nessie ! Nessie ! » L'affolement dans la voix de Jacob surpassait celui de mère.

J'ouvris les yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux penchés sur moi. Les traits déformés par la peur.

« …Je chassais, vous êtes derrière la frontière » se justifiait-il. Je regardai autour de moi puis reportai mon attention sur les deux personnes près de moi et rougis de la tête jusqu'au pied. Ma mère me regarda avec un froncement de sourcils puis se tourna vers Jacob.

« Jacob Black ! Où sont tes vêtements ! » Je regardai fixement le sol.

« Bella je chassais… »

« Pars d'ici ! Tout de suite ! »

J'entendis le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner en courant. Quand la situation me parut sans risque je me remis debout sans la regarder.

« Je vais reprendre la chasse »

« T'es sure que tu n'as rien ? Je préfère qu'on aille voir Carlisle… »

« Je vais bien ! » Puis je le sentis. Mère du le sentir aussi.

« Jacob… » On se regarda. « Il guérit très vite ! Ce n'est surement rien » m'assura-t-elle mais ses yeux suivaient avec inquiétude les grosses traces de sangs.

Ma respiration s'accéléra. Elle me prit par le bras mais je la repoussai.

« Nessie, tu dois voir Carlisle, tu es restée évanouie pendant plusieurs secondes ! »

« Ne fais pas semblant de t'intéresser à moi ! » hurlais-je. J'étais affolée et si c'était grave et s'il n'était pas en mesure de se remettre !

« Nessie, chérie. Crois moi Jacob a connu pire, il ira bien. Je veux juste que tu viennes avec moi… »

« Non ! »

« Cesse de faire l'enfant ! »

« Laisse moi, je te déteste ! » Elle sembla chanceler mais se reprit et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Renesmée, ce qui c'est passé entre Jacob est moi c'est du passé. Je ne peux être désolée pour avoir eu la chance d'aimer et d'être aimée par un homme bien. Je n'aime qu'un seul homme ton père. Et uniquement lui. Mais aujourd'hui Jacob t'aime toi ! Dois-tu le condamner pour avoir vécu avant ta naissance ?»

« Il t'a embrassée ! » Hurlai-je. Je serrai les bras contre moi. « Vous vous êtes embrassés…Et je ne veux pas…Je ne peux pas… »

Puis je m'enfuis. Mais cette fois elle me rattrapa et me souleva comme si j'étais une plume.

On arriva à la maison. Père était déjà dehors pour nous accueillir. « Carlisle ! » Papy fut là en un éclair et me pris des bras de mère qui ne voulait pas me lâcher. Mais je n'arrivais pas à oublier les tâches de sang.

« Jacob est blessé » constata mon père. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Lui et Nessie se sont heurtés et il saigne. » Il me sourit pour me rassurer. « Ce n'est surement rien, je vais appeler Billie ! »

Pappy m'amena dans son bureau pour faire des examens que je trouvais parfaitement inutiles. On écouta la conversation entre père et Billie. Visiblement Jacob n'était pas encore rentré.

« Je vais à sa recherche ! »

Papy me plaqua sur la table. « Non jeune fille, tu ne vas nulle part ! »

« Je dois chasser ! » lui rappelai-je.

Il sourit. « Nessie ! » Je le regardai avec des grands yeux innocents, mais sans succès.

« Je vais te donner du sang et tu vas te reposer. Ton père et moi nous allons nous mettre à sa recherche. Cela te va ? »

Je boudai. Il sourit.

Allongée sur mon lit, je me demandai ce qui les retenait dehors aussi longtemps. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient partis. En moi se livrait une bataille entre le supplice de ne pas être réellement aimée par l'être dont je savais que j'étais éperdument amoureuse et l'inquiétude d'apprendre qu'il était grièvement blessé et pas en mesure de guérir, malgré ses incroyables qualités régénératrices.

Quand mon lit grinça j'étais tellement épuisée par mes inquiétudes que je n'ouvris pas les yeux. Lorsqu'elle me prit contre elle, je ne la repoussai pas non plus.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis sure que tout va bien ! » chuchota mère dans mon oreille. Puis elle m'embrassa les cheveux.

« Comment…Vous vous êtes… » Balbutiai-je la gorge serrée.

« C'est une longue histoire tu veux vraiment l'entendre maintenant ? » Oh que oui, j'en étais certaine ! J'en avais tellement mal ! Je n'en pouvais plus d'imaginer et de ressasser sans cesse le bonheur idyllique qu'ils avaient partagé.

Elle me raconta alors leur histoire. Comment père s'était éloigné pour la sauver, sans se rendre compte de la détresse dans laquelle il les plongeait tous les deux. « Les hommes ! » me dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

Ensuite, l'aide inestimable de Jacob qui lui permit de refaire surface.

L'affrontement qui s'en suivit entre les deux hommes quand père revint. Le baiser extorqué par Jacob avant la bataille avec les nouveau-nés qui lui fit prendre conscience de ses vrais sentiments envers lui. Je ne puis retenir mon éclair de jalousie et mon cœur rata un battement. Mère me serra plus fort contre elle.

Elle termina son récit en expliquant comment Jacob fut gravement blessé ce jour là et son choix d'arrêter de faire souffrir les deux hommes qu'elle aimait. Comment elle pleura toute la nuit dans les bras de père et sa certitude depuis toujours d'avoir fait le bon choix. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs à ses yeux aucun choix à faire, père était sa raison d'exister.

« Il n'y a et il n'y aura jamais aucune ambigüité dans mes sentiments envers lui. Je l'aime comme un membre de ma famille, comme j'aime oncle Emmett ou oncle Jasper. Cesse de te torturer chérie, je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir. Tu es mon miracle, mon amour, personne ne pourra jamais remplacer ce que tu représentes pour moi.»

Je ne posai aucune question. A la fin de son récit, on resta, me sembla-t-il, des heures sans bouger. La fatigue eu finalement gain de cause. Je m'assoupis.

Dès le lendemain je fus autorisée à voir Jacob. Je demandai aux parents de m'accompagner. Mais après avoir salué Jacob, ils allèrent dehors avec Billie pour nous donner un peu d'intimité.

Il était tout pâle. Plusieurs fractures alors que je n'avais rien. J'avais la peau plus solide que lui. Il me sourit timidement et je lui rendis un pâle rictus avant de m'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de son lit.

« Tu as l'air de t'en être mieux sortie que moi ! » plaisanta-t-il, mais son regard me questionna. Je me demandai s'il parlait de l'accident ou du tourment dans lequel les révélations de Leah nous avait plongés.

Je m'en tenais par sécurité à l'accident. « Oui ! Papy dit que tu seras sur pieds d'ici quelques jours ? »

« C'est Carlisle tout craché, de m'obliger à rester allongé pour des pacotilles ! » Je sentis l'inquiétude sous son air débonnaire. Il n'arrêtait pas de tortiller ses mains.

Je voulus soudain le rassurer « J'ai eu peur…Je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas aller mieux bientôt ».

« Nessie… »

_Non pas maintenant, Jacob ! Je ne peux pas, c'est trop tôt_ ! « Jacob, je ne veux pas en parler. Maman m'a expliqué… » Oui elle m'a fait comprendre les sentiments qu'ils avaient partagés. Mais cela ne m'avait pas rassurée pour autant sur ses sentiments à lui.

« Nessie, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Cette dernière semaine a été un véritable enfer… » Me déclara-t-il avec passion, en s'emparant de mes mains.

« Jacob. Ne doute jamais de mes sentiments pour toi, mais j'ai besoin de temps ! » Je me penchai et l'embrassai sur la joue avant de m'enfuir.

Je ne me retournai pas quand il m'appela.

Edward PDV

Ma petite fille se tourna, puis se retourna devant la nouvelle coiffeuse qu'Esmée avez achetée.

La vision que j'avais d'elle dans le miroir au travers de ses yeux, me fit frissonner d'inquiétude. Comment Carlisle a-t-il pu laisser ma petite fille acheter ce minuscule bout de tissu !

Elle regarda ma Bella qui malgré son sourire partageait visiblement mes sentiments.

Mais Alice et Esmée nous avaient déjà expressément demandé de ne rien dire.

« Tu es magnifique chérie ! », constata ma femme.

« Vraiment ! » Mon cœur se brisa en entendant le doute dans la voix de mon ange. Alice ne l'avait pas vu venir. L'avenir lui était toujours caché quand l'action impliquait un des Quileutes.

Je me plaçai en bas de l'escalier pour voir mes femmes arriver. Du coin de l'œil je vis que tout le monde dans la pièce se mit en place. Jacob sembla ne pas pouvoir déterminer s'il devait s'asseoir ou se mettre debout.

Quand ma princesse descendit les escaliers dans sa robe rouge, je ne vis que ses yeux remplis d'appréhension qui survolèrent la pièce et s'arrêtèrent brièvement sur Jacob, avant que rougissante elle ne me prit le bras que je lui tendis.

J'entendis les commentaires plus que chaleureux de ma famille. Mais Jacob semblait avoir perdu non seulement la parole mais aussi l'esprit. Je ne lis rien dans ses pensées que de la stupéfaction et ensuite de la révérence.

« Tu es magnifique chérie ! » lui complémentai-je.

« Je suis toujours magnifique pour toi papa ! » Je croisai le regard bouleversé de mon épouse. Notre enfant avait complètement perdu confiance en elle.

« Mais oui, tu es vraiment superbe » Lui dit la petite blonde, Bettie.

« Tu vas faire tourner la tête de plusieurs ce soir ! » rajouta la brune.

Je grimaçai à cette idée déplaisante, comme Jacob constatai-je.

« C'est gentil ! » Répliqua-t-elle aux deux humaines qui étaient venues la chercher. « Mais je suis sûre que vous aurez plus de succès que moi ! Bye tout le monde ! » Elle s'empara de la main de ses amies et s'éloigna vers la porte.

« Jeune fille, couvre-feu à 1 heure précise ! » lançai-je.

Ma fille se retourna et roula les yeux. _Papa ! Me fais pas honte devant mes amies ! _me lança-t-elle en pensée avant de disparaître.

« _Et si ce soir, elle trouve quelqu'un ? Et si vraiment c'est fini ? Et si elle m'aime plus, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ! _» Les pensées de Jacob me heurtèrent avec force. Je vis Jasper fléchir sous la violence de sa souffrance. Il rencontra mon regard et je hochai la tête. Le déferlement de calme dans la pièce apaisa l'affolement de Jacob.

Je me dirigeai vers lui pour lui remettre l'objet. Il le prit et examina longuement son bracelet d'engagement avec tristesse.

« Elle t'aime, laisse lui du temps Jacob ! » le rassurai-je.

« On peut aimer et choisir un autre_ !_ » Ce n'était pas une accusation, une simple constatation. Bella traversa la pièce et le serra dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

« Il n'y aura personne d'autre ! Et puis je ne laisserai aucun sale individu saboter mon mariage…Je veux dire votre mariage…Quoi ! J'ai déjà sélectionné sa robe de mariage et ton costume ! » Affirma Alice avec un immense sourire.

_D'accord on constate que j'ai quelques questions existentielles suite au 4__ème__ tome de la saga. _

_Mais, je préfèrerais que vous reteniez que c'est une petite touche de douceur dans ce monde de brutes !_

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis._


End file.
